Seniorious
'Seniorious '(セニオリス, Seniorisu) is a Carillon/Dug Weapon that's currently co-owned by the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military. It was originally owned by Chtholly Nota Seniorious until her death and its current wielder is now, Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious. Background Seniorious is the most powerful Carillon / Dug Weapon known to have ever existed. It was originally wielded by Chtholly Nota Seniorious until her death and is now currently being wielded by Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious. Back when the world was still intact, Seniorious was also called "The Brown Dragon Killer," "The God Breaker," and "The Secret Blade of the White Scabbard." A rank hasn’t been attached to it, but It is one of the extremely ancient class of holy blades. Among all of the present possibly controllable Dug Weapons, it holds an extremely strong power. Even among the Humans and the Leprechauns, it carries extraordinarily unique properties, so only a few people can handle it. It is an item, that has gathered 41 modest prayers and bundled them in the form of a sword. As its talent, it can “turn its opponent into the dead without question.” Due to its high standards, the Carillon can be extremely picky when it comes to choosing its wielders. Seniorious not only requires its wielders to be incredibly talented, but also for them to have a tragic background of some sort. The wielder is also doomed to a cursed life where they will never find happiness, even upon death. It is also explained that Seniorious also chooses people who accept that their hope can’t come true, but still use the power to create a new one even if it's not the same one that they want Suka Suka Volume 5, Chapter 4.5.. History It is said that Seniorious was born out of a miraculous incident on the battlefield. Physical Composition Seniorious is a long heavy sword that is composed of 41 random multiple shining talismans e.g. one that prevents nightmares and one that prevents a person from burning themselves on their tea. When combined, the talismans glow blue when activated with Venenum and can unleash devastating blue blasts that can slice a Sky Island in half. However by themselves, all of Seniorious' talismans are relatively useless except for in normal settings. Special Abilities Seniorious' special ability is the ability to kill anything and everything. There are no exceptions and it is capable of killing even immortal beings like the Visitors, by cursing their bodies into a death state. The only known "downside" of this ability is that the wielder needs to activate it with their Venenum manually. Known Wielders of Seniorious *Nils Didek Foreigner - Seniorious' first wielder. He is a visitor from another world who forfeited ownership of Seniorious when he retired, after being a Regal Brave for over 18 years. *Lillia Asplay - 20th generation Regal Brave, Willem's junior disciple. Adventurer level 71. *Chtholly Nota Seniorious - A Leprechaun with sky blue hair. She is main female protagonist of the Sukasuka anime and light novel series and Willem Kmetsch's lover. *Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious - A young Leprechaun with bright orange hair. After Chtholly's death, Seniorious was passed on to her in Volume 5 of Suka Suka. Lakhesh maintains a different belief about the reason why it chooses its wielders and explains that it's based on the circumstances that it is normally used for. Known Victims of Seniorious *Carmine Lake - The Poteau Earth God. *Elq Hrqstn - The last visitor (star god) who was killed by Lillia Asplay, during the final battle of the Emnetwihts war against the Poteau. *Countless beasts. *Willem Kmetsch - A soldier with the Guardian Wings Military who is the last living Emnetwiht. He uses Seniorious' ability to curse himself into a death-like slumber after he starts turning into a beast, during the battle of Corna di Luce. Trivia * Seniorious comes from the Latin word “Senior” which means “Elder.” In this connotation, it may be hinting that Seniorious' role as the fore-bearer to all of the other Carillons and of Lillia’s and Chtholly’s role of being seniors/leaders to their own kind. References Navigation Category:Carillons Category:Dug Weapons